The Philter Necklace
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: There was once a legend of the goddess Midoriko.She was betrothed to Sir Jetah.He was madly in love with her,but she was in love will loyal Knight Adachi.She gave birth to a daughter.Which was told that wasn't Jetah's by the Golden Dragon.War,her deaththe
1. Chapter 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

The Philter Necklace Chapter 1"Girl Hidden Within The Snow Portal"

Inuyasha grunted"You're trying out for volleyball?For what?"

"I need to get into some soports,besides,going to the arcade _everyday_ after school!?I don't think so"she explained gliding on her bike.

Miroku asked"Oh,so you're tired of hanging out with us,now?"

"Basically,yeah"she answered without hesitation.

Inuyasha frowned"That was to quick to answer for my liking"

"Well,get over it.I'm gonna head home.See you guys tommorow.I guess"she said speeding off on her bike.

After mintues of silence Inuyasha asked"Race you to the arcade?"

"Already half way there!"laughed Miroku a mile away.

Inuyasha spat beginning to run"Cheater!Get back here!"

_**In The Woods**_

Dachi Makoto stepped out his hut, and strecthed. Snow covered every branch,tree,and boulder. Dachi was a 35-year old with dark raven hair, and dark brown eyes. A girl about 12-years old followed behind him. They walked farther into the woods.

"Are we getting more wood?"asked the girl boredly.

Dachi nodded"Yeah"

"I'll help,Father...what's that?Oh my gosh!Someone's hurt!"shouted the girl.

Dachi ran over then skid onto the snow then yelled"Go,Jay, back to the house I'm right behind you!"

Dachi brushed the pale snow from the young girl's face, and gasped. He picked her up,and ran back to the shrine. Dachi laid her on the matt that Jay had sat out. The girl was pale as snow. The girl had long raven hair,and amazing hazel eyes.

She had a star birth mark on her neck. Amazingly beautiful!

"She look's like-

"I know.This is impossible.We need to get her warm,and fast"he said putting about 5 sheets of wool blacnket's on her.

Dachi made some hot coco, and instructed Jay to make the girl drink it. As he went to get fire wood. Jay forced the sweet hot liquid down the girl's thorat. She shot up coughing, and shivering. Jay placed the wool blanket on the girl's shoulder's.

She shivered a bit"W.what's going o.on?W.who are you?My side..."

"I'm Jaylin Makoto.Call me,Jay.W.what's your name?"she asked certain she knew the name.

She looked into Jay's eyes"Kagome...uh...no last name."

"Oh my gosh!You're her daughter!That's so amazing!"squealed Jay in joy as Dachi walked in.

Dachi tossed three branches into the fire as he walked in"You're awake.That's good.Do you remeber anything?You were in the snow"

"All I remeber was being stabbed in the side,then a white light.It was a dream,right?"whispered Kagome with lieing eye's.

Dachi sighed heavily"You're hurt.Lay back"

Kagome laid back,and winced as his finger brushed against the fresh wound. Dachi frowned. The red cross necklace dangled from his neck. Kagome's eye's widened then softened.

"Jay bandage her while I finish dinner.You'll be fine.I think you've been in the snow over night,but you'll survive.You're strong"he said walking toward the pot above the fire.

Jay nodded,and began to bandage Kagome. Dachi put the necklace under his shirt. Kagome looked up at Jay, and she smiled. A small dark orb necklace hung around her neck. Kagome ran her hand over it.

Jay looked at Kagome's Knight Rocker Shield Gem Silver Leather Neckalce. It was beautiful. There was a black orb in the middle,and Jay gasped. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and looked up. Dachi gave her a bowl.

Dachi gave Kagome one"Dinner's ready"

"Domo"whispered Kagome bowing slightly.

Everyone ate in silence. Jay was giving her father a curious look. He nodded,and Jay sighed. The stew tasted like it had a dash of sugar, and honey in it.

Kagome smiled"This is delicious"

"Thank you.My name Adachi,but... let's keep the 'A' silent.though it's Adachi Makoto."he said looking at her necklace for the first time.

A soft smile on his face. Kagome clenched onto her necklace, and smiled nodding.

Kagome nodded"Nice to meet you... again"

"Did you hit your head,Kagome?"asked Dachi finally deciding to stop beating around the bush.

Kagome nodded"Yeah.My memory is cloudy.Sorry I didn't recognize you at first"

"It's alright.Who hurt you?"he asked pulling out his necklace.

Kagome smiled then winced"It hurt's to think.Mom... s.she's dead"

"Kagome... your mother died when you were 7,remeber?You're thinking way back.You should rest?"he said in question.

Kagome nodded sitting her half empty bowl in Jay's offering hand"You're right.Tommorow.I'll explain."

"That will be great.Goodnight...Kay"he said smiling.

Jay smiled a bit. Wanting to squeal. She didn't know her father had known Kagome. She had to remeber he was a knight for Queen Midoriko once. Well,before she was born of course,and a few years after. All she wanted to know now was... what is the truth?

_**Next Day:Dawn**_

Sango walk's into the kitchen streching. Her boots clicked on the floor. Her mother was a bit pale,and she looked over excited.

"Mum...is something wrong?"asked Sango sitting down,and taking the hot coco that waited for her.

Miyami jumped"Oh,dear,you scare me.I didn't notice you,but... you remeber what I told you about my journey of Queen Midoriko?"

"Yeah.What about it?"asked Sango taking a sip.

Miyami smiled"Well... her daughter,Kagome,is in this time.I haven't seen little Kay since she was a infant to 10-year's old.She's such a cute girl.I use yo annoy her by hugging her a lot"

"Oh my gosh!Are you serious!Where is she!?"asked Sango standind grabbing her coat.

Miyami stood"She's at Dachi's."

"You told me that Dachi was that girl's f-

"I know... don't repeat it.the memories are hard to bare.I'm coming.Let me get my key's.Kohaku left on his bike about an hour ago"said Miyami grabbing her coat and key's.

Sango yelled in shock"An hour!?I was sleep that long!I swear me,and Kohaku aren't related!You're telling me he woke at 4AM?"

"Yeah.Let's hurry.Shall we pick up the boys?"asked Miyami.

Sango sighed"Yeah.If we don't they'll letcher me until they meet her"

"Alright.Let's hurry then"giggled Miyami withher long dark hair,and hazel eye's.

_**To Adachi's Hut**_

Inuyasha,and Miroku were nearly jumping out their seats to see the girl. Kikyo had to come along because Inuyasha claimed they were back together. Sango was still slightly red from her screaming. She was pissed, but stayed calm. they finally arrived,and ran inside Dachi's hut.

"Join the party.First Kohaku know all of you"sighed Dachi tiredly.

Miyami asked"Where is Kay?"

"She's in the woods with Kohaku.and Jay"sighed Dachi as they ran out.

They arrived at where Kagome was found. She was talking to Kohaku,and Jay about something obviously serious. Her eye's were soft. Tears burned her eyes but never fell. Guess who was the only one that didn't notice these features?

Miyami squealed loudly"KAGOME!!!!!"

"AH!CRAZY LADY!"screamd Kagome running behind Kohaku who was laughing.

Miyami frowned"Come know,Kay.I told you not to call me give me a hug...NOW!"

"Stay back,you witch!"growled Kagome unhumanly,anly.

That is until Miyami started chasing Kagome. Who was surprisingly fast. She hid behind almost everyone and everything. Until Miyami tackled Kagome into the snow. Hugging,and kissing her on the cheek.

Sango finally pulled her mother away from the horrified Kagome. She wiped her cheek's over, and over again. Kohaku,and Jay were on the ground laughing so hard tear's fell.

Kagome sighed"Weirdo"

"EXCUSE ME?"said Miyami in flames.

Kagome squeaked"I missed you too,Miyami"

"Aww how sweet"she said looking innocent again.

Miroku,and I nuyasha were in a goddess daze. Kagome looked at them confused. Kikyo stepped on Inuyasha's foot, and Miroku was pounded into the icy cold snow. Kagome glared at the snow.

Miyami smiled softly"You've grown so much.How did you get here?"

"I was in a deadly battle with 'him'.When he stabbed me in my side.There was a white light.I ended up here.Only miles from... my father's hut"explained Kagome.

Miyami smiled"Are you glad you have seen your father again?"

"Yes I am,but... I left someone behind is what's bothering me.He can be hurt.I... feel horrible"whispered Kagome clenching snow.

Miyami asked"Whose this 'he'?"

"Shippo,duh!"yelled Kagome standing.

Miyami grabbed Kagome's ear"Don't get snappy with me,young lady"

"Okay,okay!I swaet you and Mom are related!Let go,let go!"whined Kagome.

Miyami let go"You had to bring her up didn't you"

She said with tear's in her eye's. Kagome glared at the ground. Her bang's covering her eye's.

"Uh...I'm Sango.That's Inuyasha,and Miroku.Oh,and Kinkyhoe"smiled Sango holding out a hand.

Kagome stepped back,and held her necklace"I am not required to speak to any human unless they have the knights symbol or scar"

"CUT IT OUT!THIS IS NOT THE FEDUAL ERA YA BRAT!"yelled Miyami as Dachi showed up.

Kagome ran behind Dachi.

Miyami relaxed"I tell you what.She act's a lot like you.Clueless"

"Well...that speak is true,and the fact that we are not in the fedual era no longer matter's.Someone's after her here.If she is caught talking to any human's that who do not bare the scar or cross of Airion...she'll be taken."explained Dachi with cold eye's.

Miyami sighed"I was afraid of this.Whose after her,Adachi?"

"One guess.The basturd I failed to kill 16-year's ago"growled Dachi.

Miyami shook in anfer,and fear"Sir Jetah?He's still alive!You told me he was dead,Dachi!do you know how big of danger you've put everyone who laid eye's on Kagome!?"

"I do...and that's why they'll take these"he said holding out 5 protection necklace's.

Miyami gasped"How did you get your hands on 5 of those?!"

"Their the prophet,Miyami"he said given each of them one.

Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango,Kohaku,and Kikyo put them on. All the other's who were to soon lay eye's on her had a now invisable one. Those people are:Kouga,Ayame,Rin,Sesshomaru,etc...

Inuyasha asked"We can't take them off.Is this thing cursed?"

"It is... you should be honored.You'll be protected.Until 'The Son Of The Prophet' is born"he said looking at two people.

They did not notice. (Those they I'm not telling.HA..HA...though it'd obvious...or is it?)winks

Kagome's eye's clouded over into a beautiful 'RosyBrown' color. Inuyasha caught her eye,and blushed. She blushed as well then looked away. Kikyo elbowed Inuyasha in the ribbs.

Kikyo mummbled"I don't like this...not one bit."

"Get over it"whispered Inuyasha looking Kagome up and down in intrest.

Kikyo turned red then screamed"That is it!This time I mean it!WE ARE OVER!PERIOD!"

"W.what!?FINE!YOU SLUT!GO SCREW NARAKU THEN!"yelled Inuyasha glaring at the snow.

Sango smiled"Yesssszzzzzzz"

"Stop that now"whispered Miyami popping Sango's hand.

Sango frowned. Miyami walked over to Kagome,and ran her hand threw her silky raven hair.

Miyami smiled"There,there Kagome"

A weird noise came from her stomach,and she rested her head on Miyami's shoudler. I.i.i.it sounded like purring.PURRING?

"A..a...are you neko?"asked Sango.

Miyami nodded,and continued to run her hand threw her hair. Jay ran over toward Kagome.

Jay asked"Is it true?Where are her ear's?"

"Don't you dare,Miyami"tensed Kagome pulling away.

Miyami pressed down the orb stone on the necklace. Her eye's became silver. Two dark neko ear's appeared on her head. Miyami squealed. Jay jumped on Kagome's back,and pulled them.

Kagome yelled"HEY!DON'T TOUCH THOSE!"

"KAWAII!"yelled Jay.

Inuyasha began to drool. He wanted to hug Kagome...kiss her...he wanted to...to...to

Sango punched Inuyasha uncounuciess. He twitched in the snow. Everyone froze,and looked at Inuyasha,and Sango. Something flashed in Kagome's eyes. Miyami squeaked.

Kagome squealed"Cute doggy!"

Kagome knelt down to Inuyasha,and rolled him onto his back. Her pupil's became a luring blue. She leaned closer o him,and smirked.

"Inuyasha,was it?"she asked inches from his lips's.

Inuyasha stammered"Y.y.y.y.y.y.y.y.y.y.y.y.y.ye.ye.ye.ye.ye.ye.ye.ye.ye.yea.yea.yea.yea.y-

"Okay,okay...I get it,"giggled Kagome. "You're cute"

Miyami was squealing in her hand. Dachi had to stop him self from yelling at Kagome to stop,but... it wa destinyed. Or was it? wink

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on lip's then pulled away. It was barely a kiss. More of a butterfly kiss. It felt like a feather brushed against his lips. Inuyasha's eyeball's rolled to the aback of his head. Sango,and Miroku fell out laughing. Kokahu joined.

They yelled at once"INUYASHA PASSED OUT!!!!! OH MY GUT!"

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Philter Necklace Chapter 2"Getting To Know Her"

Inuyasha was laid on Sango's bed in Sango's house. Kagome was at the edge almost nose to nose wit him. He began to stir as she stroked his silver dog ear's. His eye's opened face,and he shot up head butting Kagome. She fell back on the floor groaning in pain.

"Oh hell!Are you alright!"he asked in shock jumping beside her.

Kagome rubbed her slightly red forehead"That hurt."

He faught the edge to kiss the bruise. She smirked as though reading his mind. She sat up.

"Why were you all in my face in the first place"he said crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled"I was rubbing your ears"

"What for?"he said turning red a bit.

Kagome smiled"Their cute"

He let out a 'keh' and looked then other way. Kagome finally realized she was trying way to hard to kiss him in a perferct manner. She stood andran her hand threw her hair.

"Well...I should head back to my father's hut.I only stayed to tell you I was sorry when you woke.So...I'm sorry.I don't know wat got into me.My...uh...neko side loves to tease a lot"swaet dropped Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked"I can clearly see that"

"Yeah,well...see you whenever"whispered Kagome walking out the room.

Inuyasha called"Wait!I'll walk you back!"

He caught up to her. The house was empty as they walked down the stair's,and out the door. The snow crunched as they walked. Side by side. They walked in silence.

"So...how's the mondern life?"asked Kagome.

Inuysha shrugged"Boring.Your life in that place sounds a lot more not routinal"

"Well... it is.I wake up,eat,go for a walk,and end up being chased by demons.I've got a million scar's"sighed Kagome rubbing her side where she was once bruised.

Inuyasha eyed her"Does it hurt?To be alone?"

"For me...it's alright.It's very wuiet but there are time's it's unbearable."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at his path"Well...join the party.My mother died when I was 8,and my father died when I was 6"

"I'm sorry"whispered Kagome looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha shrugged"I'm over it know"

"Wish I could say the same for myself"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down at her"You still have your father,Kagome"

"He left me,and my mother paid the price.A man thought I was his daughter and...oh nevermind.It's to long of a story,and it's way to confusing.Even for myself"sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded"I won't pressure you about it.I've already heard what happened though."

"I don't see how this is legend considering it was only a couple of year's ago"sighed Kagome not noticeing Inuyasha's hand hesitate to take her own.

Inuyasha smiled"Wanna go to the stream?Before you go back to your Father?"

"Um...stream?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked"It's my secret on"

He took her hand. She smiled,and kept up with his run easily.

_**Stream:Inuyasha's Secret Place**_

They stopped at a pretty big stream. Looked more like a pond. She blew heat into her hand's.

"Are you cold?"he askes coming up behind her.

Kagome didn't notice"A bit"

Inuyasha wrap's his arm's around Kagome's waist and pull's her toward him. She swallows her gasp,and relax's.

"Better?"he askes blushing a bit.

Kagome nods"Yeah,um thanks.I didn't mean to get in the way of you and your uh mate"

"Mate?"he snorts. "That was my girlfriend,Kikyo.NOT my mate"

Kagome smiles"Sorry.Not use to useing 'girlfriend' "

"It's cool you'll get use to it"he says as if thinking of something persueing.

Kagome looks up at him"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing"smirks Inuyasha pulling her closer to himself.

Kagome blushes fiercely"Sure"

"How about I teach you some mondern history tommorw.You a morning person?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome laughs"Who is?"

"True"laughs Inuyasha.

Silence seeps into their warm moment. It felt right. She felt safe in his arm's. Something begin's to ring. Kagome jump's a bit.

Inuyasha smirk's then pulls back"Hold on.It's my cell"

He pull's away,and take's out his cell phone. He glare's at the caller ID then sighs heavily.

"What do you want,Kikyo?"grunts out Inuyasha.

Kagome look's at the tree eagerly. She jump's onto the branch above the pretty deep stream. She hang's upside down. Her shirt going down a bit. Showing her belly button.

Inuyasha's expression soften's"I can't continue to-

She obviously cut's him off. Kagome felt something poke at her heart,and winces but shrug's it off.

"Alright.I...I want to get back together too.Yeah.Alright.I love you too.Bye"he says with an appearing smile.

He hang's up,as Kagome begin's to get back on the branch. He nearly jumps seeing her on the branch. It cracks a bit.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Get down from there!It's braking!"

Kagome look's at him with an cold expression. He sigh's and look's at the dirt. Kagome jump's off just as it brake's. She land's softly on her feet.

"Um...I think i'll skip tommorow.You should...how do you all say it...'_hang with your girl_' is it?"asked Kagome with a saracatic tone.

Inuyasha frowns"What for?We just got back to-

"My mother always taught me was to never get between an on and off relationship.If so...my heart will shatter into a million pieces."grunts Kagome glaring back at him.

Inuyasha sighs heavily"We can be friends,Kagome"

"Really"she askes thinking about it.

Inuyasha nodded"Yeah...I promise I won't hurt you,Kagome.What do you say?"

"Alright"smiled Kagome.

He walks over to her and gives her a hug. She smiles then hugs back.

He smirked"See...nothing...personal...so are we on for tommorow?"

"Yeah"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief"Good... let me get you back before your father has to use his knight skill's to find us,and kill me"

"Yeach"giggles Kagome.

They began to walk back to the hut. Small talk always is a sign of a good friendship.

_**PLEASE REIVEW!!!!!! THANKS YOU!!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Philter Necklace Chapter 3"Dawn's Cooling Touch"

Kagome,and Inuyasha were walking around Tokyo. She'd learn many weird,and strange thing's about the mondern time. When they finished they grabbed something to eat then went to the park. Inuyasha pushed her. He'd been talking to Kikyo on the phone half the day.

He'd apolegized everytime,but she only nodded. Not really talking. Feeling hope sick instead of pissed.

"You've been acting...quiet.Are you angry at me?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head"No... just home sick.Yeah I'm a bit angry you've been talking to her all day.If you wanted be with her you-

"No.I'm sorry.I won't answer the phone again"he vowed as it began to ring.

He looked at it then at Kagome. She shake's her head then stands.

Kagome sighed"I'm not feeling really good.I should head back...alone"

"I'm sorry.I don't want you to go back alone"whisper's Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed"Alright"

"I'll turn it off"he says turning off his cell,and walking beside Kagome.

They walked in silence. Inuyasha kept glancing at her. She smiled a bit knowing he was thinking of hw beautiful she looked or something like that.

Kagome asked"Are you alright?"

"Huh!Oh yeah.There's your father's hut.Sorry...I sort of ruined this day"sigh's Inuyasha.

Kagome smiles"It wasn't so bad.I actually had fun not counting the call's"

"I'm glad"he said stopping about a mile before the path to her home.

Kagome step's closer to him"Uh...thanks again"

"No problem"smirk's Inuyasha.

Kagome rub's her arm awkwardly.

She step's back"Well...see you later"

"Uh...yea"he said glaring at the ground fighting with himself.

"_Kiss her you idiot!"_

_"No, I have a girlfriend!"_

_"So!She's probably screwing Naraku right know!Or Kouga!Just show you're intrested you dumb half breed!So it before I will!"_

_"You be-_

Kagome was beginning to walk off,and his eye's went slightly red.

Inuyasha grabs her hand,and turn's her back toward him"Wait"

Before she could say anything he capture's her lips into a passionate,and heated kiss. She let's out a surprise gasp. Giving Inuyasha the chance to take advantage of her open mouth. He slip's he warm,wet tongue into her mouth. He forces her to kiss back.

Kagome's eye's get heavy. She closes her eyes,and kisses back totally forgetting he had a girlfriend. Inuyasha smirk's. His hanyou side totally freaking out trying to take control once again. The demon side let's the hanyou take control.

Inuyasha attended to pull away but he couldn't. He kissed her back. Not hesitating. The demon smirks. She pull's away,and looks up at him confused,and shocked.

"I...I...I..."repeated Kagome.

Inuyasha put's his clawed finger on her lips"Shhh...you don't have to say anything"

Kagome's heart pounded like crazy as he leaned in,and captured her lips once again. She rested her hand on his soft cheek,as he ran his had threw her raven hair. His hand slid's down to her waist. she remeber's something and oull's away.

"Wait...you're already with that girl,Inuyasha.You're two-timing"glared Kagome angerly.

Inuyasha pulls back"I...I have feeling's for you,Kagome"

"You've known me for a day and a half and we're kissing!"yelled Kagome bewildered.

Inuyasha smirked"I'd like to get to know you more,Kagome"

"You're gonna brake that gi-

Inuyasha frowned"She's broken my heart a million times already,maybe,this is fate.When I first saw you... I didn't feel pain anymore."

"Inuyasha..."whispered Kagome biting her lower lip. "If you be with me...y.you're going to get hurt,and I don't want that"

Inuyasha hugged Kagome"I'll protect you,Kagome"

"R.really?I don't know,Inuyasha."whispered Kagome clenching onto his arm.

Inuyasha pulled her closer"I promise.Just let me be with you"

"I barely know you,Inuyasha"smiled Kagome already knowing his next sentence.

Inuyasha whispered as he buried his head in her neck"Then let's get to know one another"

"Okay"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha yanks out his cell,and turns it on to text Kikyo something. A brake up letter of course,and she was mad as hell.

_**2 Months Later**_

Kagome is sprawled over her bed. Her eye's puffy,and red. She had been crying. She want's to return home. The mondern time was a cool place,but no where near better than her home.

Where she was born,and raised. More tea's fell. She sat up,and wped them away. There was a knocking noise outside the hut. She got up,and wiped her tear's as she opened the window.

"H...what's wrong?"said Inuyasha who was climbing in threw the window.

Her father decided to move into a regular house finally. She wasn't exactly comfortable with it,but kept her thoughts to her self.

Kagome sniffed"Nothing.I'm just...upset.I-

"You miss your home that much?"asked Inuyasha sitting beside her on her matt.

Kagome nodded"Sorry.I know it's sort of dumb to be crying but...my friend Shippo...he be dead"

"Stop thinking like that,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha making her look at him by grabbed her chin,and pulling it upward.

Kagome smiled"Okay.I'm alright"

He wipe's away her tear's and lean's in. Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss. She smiled,and kissed him back. He pulled away after a while. He got on top of her, and captured her lips once again.

After ,mateing, while Inuyasha fell asleep. Not stirring when his cell buzzed. She grabbed it,and flipped it open. She glared at the tiny screen:

Kikyo:_Are you soming over again,Inuyasha? _

_Inuyasha:Yeah_

_KIKYO HAS REPLAYED_

_Kikyo:I'm glad,but...if you still have feeling's for me...why are you still with her?_

Kagome hesitated for a second but began to text something back.

_Inuyasha:Tell me what we have been doing for the past 2 months...refresh my memory,babe_

_Kikyo: smiles We've had 'wonderful' nights together.That's a silly question to be asking,Inu.You promised you were going to make me your mate two nights ago.I'm so eager!_

_Inuyasha:Thank you for telling me what I needed,Kikyo.This is Kagome.Tell Inuyasha... don't even try coming to look for me I'm going home._

_Kikyo:You tricked me!_

Kagome turn's off the cell phone,and stand's up. She put's on her clothing,and jump's out the window. Tear's rolling down her cheek. She run's into the night soon as Inuyasha shoot's up from his dream. He grab's his phone,and turns it on.

He read's what he guessed Kagome texted to Kagome. He gasped in total horror. Inuyasha get's to his feet,and put his clothing on fast. he chase's after Kagome's scent.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Philter Neckalce Chapter 4"Return To My Home,And The Beginning Finally Arrive's"

Inuyasha finally catches Kagome. She's staning where she entered 2 month's ago. Tear's falling down her cheek and into the snow.

Inuyasha call's"Kagome!"

"Wha- Stay away from me,Inuyasha!"yelled Kagome getting slightly red.

She looked around the tree. Trying to discover something. Inuyasha walk's toward her.

Kagome jab's her hand into the snow. She feel's something really cold. Kagome yank's on it,and pull's it. There is a flash a light. It begin's to fade Kagome.

"Tell my father I hope to see him later in life.Maybe... I knew I should've of fallen in love.If you were-

Inuyasha yell's"No!I'm sorry,Kagome!I DO love you!Please don't leave me!I promised to protect you!"

"Dont keep promises you can't keep,Inuyasha!I... I'll alway's love you.Even though I want to hate you.Goodbye"sobs out Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled"NO!KAGOME!"

His voice echoed into the forest. He yank's out his cell. Just as the light disappear's into nothing. He search's for the silver key she had found. She took it.

Inuyasha fall's to his knee's,and call's everyone. To meet him there. Not long after eeryone was there. Including Kouga. They met a month ago. (NO DETAILS,sry)

"You did what!"yelled Sango with threathening tear's.

Inuyasha sighed"I... I

"You broke my daughter's heart,and for what!"yelled Dachi.

Miyami scoffs aloud"Enough.Inuyasha... figure your place or I'll figure it out for you!"

Inuyasha avoid's her angry face. Jay knelt's down to a silver key,and pick's up. Feeling really bad for Inuyasha. Love WAS complicated. She knew how it felt. Family style...

"I found something"whispered Jay walking up to Inuyasha.

He looked at her. She smiled softly. Letting him know she understood. He smirk's softly. Dachi take's it with a yank.

Jay look's down sadly. Dachi throw's it into the snow. A white light captured them all. They all hit something hard. It was the ground.

Inuysha sniffed"Kagome's not far f-

"Shhh...Inuyahsa...let's just go"whispered Jay grabbing his hand,and running off into the forest.

Everyone finally made it to thier feet.

Dachi growled"Where did Inuyasha,and Jay go!Damn it!"

Miyami smile's at the path they left. She then sighed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Inuyasha,and Jay finally found Kagome. She was talking to a fox kitsue. Who looked badly beat up. Kagome was sobbing in her knee's. Shippo was just looking into space.

"Ka...Kagome"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome tensed then yelled"Just leave me be,Inuyasha!Why?Just got back to Kikyo!"

"I don't love her like I do you,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha walking over to her.

Kagome looked back"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not!"he yelled walking toward her.

The little kitsue looked at Inuyasha angerly. He pull Kagome to her feet,and hugged her.

Inuyasha whispered"I'll do anything to prove my point.I...I'd kill myself for you,Kagome"

"Don't say that"sniffed Kagome believeing him now.

His word's were to sincere. She pulled away,and gave him a soft kiss on the lip's. Inuyasha take's over the offering kiss. She kissed back. Shippo jump's in shock then look's around turning red.

Jay hisses"Pssh!Come here,you!"

He run's over to her.

"Who are you?What's going on?"asked Shippo looking around confused.

Jay smiled"Well...their in love.She was kicked out of this time by fate!"

"Okay.I'm glad she's back"sniff's Shippo.

The couple finally pull's away,and hug's. Shippo begin's to look arund neverously as if sensing something.

Shippo call's shaking"Ka...Kagome!He's coming!He know's you're back!"

"Shippo!Jay!Watch out!"scream's Kagome.

Jay pick's up Shippo,and jump's out the way soon as the sword was swung. Jay open's a pouch that was on her waist. The demon chuckle's.

He hisses"What are you gong to do with that...child?"

"Take a step,and you'll find out!"spat Jay at the strong,huge, boar.

His fur was black. Many pouche's on his waist. Jay was beginning to sweat. As if in deep thought,or concentrating on something. She took a deep breath then closed her eyes.

The boar snorted when he laughed"My name is Keiyaka,and I shall take what you weakling's have!Starting with these brat's!"

"NO!"scream's Kagome taking a step just a the boar did.

The boar froze as if in horror. The wind began to pick up rapidly. Jay's hair flashes from red to dark again. She open's her eyes,and they are pure black. She pull's out a needle.

It's soaked with her own blood. Jay's face is impassive.

Jay threw needle"Thousand Points Of Pain!"

The needle stuck on the boar's neck. Like a sword would to a sturdy tree. It began to pulse then sink into his blood. The boar fall's to the ground. He's feature's change,and he become's a young boy.

Exactly her age. He get's to his feet,and bow's.

"Sir Naruhiko at your service"

Kagome asked"You read my book?"

Kagome's expression became cold. Jay's regular feature's return.

"I'm sorry,Kagome"whispered Jay looking down at the ground sadly.

Kagome take's out a red pocket notebook from her back pocket. It catches fire then fal's to the ground. Kagome had made the fire. No match. Just her own power,

Kagome whispered"I'm glad you are alright...but don't ever do my technique's,Jay"

Jay fall's to her knee's and spit's out blood. Kagome pull's away from Inuyasha,and sighs.

"This is why I did not want you reading my book.You'll lose more than you think,Jay.I told you I'd teach you when all of this is over.Why won't you listen?"aske dKagome helping her unsteady body up.

Jay sighed"To anxious I guess"

"Well...wait a bit longer.Do that again you won't live long to learn it"smiled Kagome.

Jay laughed weirdly"Okay?"

"Let's get moving.I want to get all of this over with.So...this place will be free of war,and hate"sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome"Don't worry.this won't last more then 2 and a half days"

"I hope you're right about that"whispered shippo treambling looking at the full moon above them all.

_**REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Philter Necklace Chapter 5"Shattered Part 1"

They'd been walking until sunset that next day. Jay gave up the tough at and fell into the the dirt. Naruhiko jumped in shock. He ran to her side,and helped her up. Kagome sighed.

"I'm impressed.You lasted as long as I did the first time I did it"smirked Kagome looking like her father.

Jay yanked her arm out of Naruhiko's reach,and stomped forward. He looked confused. Kagome thought about something.

Kagome thought"_You can only tranform the person you'd seen the face before.Who is he?_"

She decide's to wait. Until everyone has gone to bed. That is except her,and Jay. That time come's fast. She's watchin the teared eyed Jay.

"What's wrong,Jay?"asked Kagome concerned.

Jay whispered"I didn't mean to make him.I...I neer wanted to his face again."

"Who?Naruhiko?"asked Inuyasha who opened one eye.

Kagome glared at him,but waved it off. Jay wiped tear's that escaped. Naruhiko turn's away fro the group. Snoring lightly,but hearable. That make's Jay laugh.

Kagome asked"Was he born in the mondern time?"

"Yes.H...he died when I was 10.2-years ago.It's 3 now because a week ago...I turned 13.Dad forgot...again"hissed Jay harshly.

Kagome whispered"Who was he?"

"My friend.My bestest friend.My only friend.The only one who loved me,being around me.Knowing who I am,and how I felt.Then...it was his 11th birthday...he didn't come to school.I went to his house.His mother was in hysteric's.I'd asked what was wrong.She said..."_You did this!This was all your fault!My poor baby boy is gone!Get out of my house!_" whispered Jay looking down at the dirt gloomily. "I left.Still in confusion.I went home.Dad was pale.He told me everything.Naru...was coming to give me something.He was killed soon as he entered the forest.Blood slattered.I never got to go to the funeral.Dad wouldn't let me.So I went to my mum's grave.Asking for her help.Not getting so much as a sign"

Jay covered her face with her hand. Kagome just notice's a silver necklace around Jay's neck. She crawl's toward her depressed sister,and pull's the necklace from under her shirt. Ignoreing the prophey necklace. It was a silver heart locket.

Oval shaped. It said "_**JAYLIN & NARU**_ " She open's it. Inside is a picture of Naru,and Jay hugging and showing piece sign's. Naru had a look in his eye. That showed he was in pure love with his best friend.

"Look on the back"sniffed Jay turning it over.

It read"_Dear Jaylin,_

_I know you hate me calling you by your full 'cursed' name you'd call it. I am anyway. There's something I've been wanting to confess since I was like well 6. Weird,eh? I... I wanted to tell you...that I'm in love with you. I hope you feel the same way,because I want to spend the rest of my life with you"_

_Love,_

_Naru_

"You were what age again?"asked Kagome softly in shock but ot showing it because of her sister's sad eyes.

Jay stood"Why does it matter anymore!He's dead!"

Kagome look over to Naruhiko's matt. He's nowhere in sight. Inuyasha's a bit in shock at the...passionate story? He then look's at Kagome. He stand's.

"I'll go find him"sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded"Good idea.Go"

He run's deeper into the forest. Shippo is still asleep in Kagome's matt. Jay bursted in to sob's soon as Inuyasha was out of sight. She hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged her back.

"Did you love him,Jay?"asked Kagome.

Jay nodded"Yes!I already lost my mother then him!Im scared I'll lose you next!"

"I'm not going anywhere,Jay"whispered Kagome hugging her tighter.

_**Within The Depth's Of The Forest**_

Inuyasha finally caught up with the 14-year old boy. He was glaring into a river. Looking at his hand as though he were fake. A ghost.

"Yo"grunted Inuyasha.

Naru picked up a rock then threw it into the river"Yo yourself"

"Stop sulking,runt"snorted Inuyasha amused.

Naru yanked at his blood red hair"Dude!Just leave me alone!"

"Dude?Isn't that a bit to mondern?"asked Inuyasha.

Naru turn's pale then looked away"I don't know,maybe this is that lover of Jaylin speaking.Okay I'm sure everyone call's her Jay so why am I-oh forget it.I'm just being used here!"

"Or...you're the one useing her"hissed Inuyasha almost to a smirkas Naru turn's even paler.

Naru snorted"Don't know what you're talking about"

"Stop playing stupid!I know you disguised yourself as a boar!You've been reading her thoughts ever since in the mondern time!you never died did you!How are you here!You weak runt!"yelled Inuyasha.

Naru shot to his feet"Who you calling weak!I'm not a human!Not anymore...I couldn't return to the mondern time...I'm responsible for sending Kagome to the mondern time."

"You saved Kagome?"asked Inuyasha as his voice got softer.

Naru nodded"Basically,yeah.?I had to fight off the demon's.She was walking around like she was stupid.I think she was thinking way to much about something.When she was attacked,and fell back I made the portal,and killed the demon's"

"For protecting her...I'll kepp your secret"muttered Inuyasha.

Naru laughed out"Ha!Don't need it,man.I'm going to tell her the truth...when I get the chance."

"You got your chance,Naru!?NOW!"she yelled blood red in anger.

Naru's eye's widened in fear. Inuyasha sworn she was Kagome in pissed form. He tiptoed behind his mate in fear. Kagome rolled her eye's and sighed. Jay stomped towar him,and he walked back.

Running into a tree. She growled unhumanly.

Naru gulped"Oh...so you're not human?"

"I'm have miko what of it!?Don't change the subject!"she yelled almost to a scream.

Naru sighed"I...I'll explain everything but...

He looked at Kagome,and Inuyasha with his frightened jade eye's. Kagome looked at him,and nodded. Inuyasha was clueless. She grabbed his arm,and walked off. they left back to the campsight.

Inuyasha used his super hearing,as did Kagome.

"Alright...now start"she said sitting in front of the river.

Naru sat beside her"I was dead though.I was saved...by...someone I escaped from...luckly.His name is Sir Jetah.I did trick you into useing that spell though.It worked.I...just wanted to be with you."

"Why can't you just walk up to a person like everyone else?"asked Jay looking overat him.

Naru sighed"You wouldn't understand.I...It's been 3-year's...I'm not human anymore.I'm half demon."

(Kagome,and Inuyasha gaped at this information they were hearing)

"How?"asked Jay not phased at all.

Naru sighed"Sir Jeta.I was reborn.He's offically my father...and a dragon woman is my mother.Both my blood now.My mother is a dragon,and my father is a golden dragon.Two different spiece's.I live with my mother in the south.With the wolves.She's still waiting for my return.How is my...huamn mother?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you,Naru"whispered Jay looking away.

Naruasked"You can tell me,Jaylin.I can take it"

"She shot herself in the head"whispered Jay quietly.

Naru whispered"She already lost my dad...a..and my little sister"

"It's alright,Naru.I'm not letting you out my sight again"smiled Jay hugging him around the neck.

Naru smirked"I know.Don't suffocate me though"

"Okay"smiled Jay pulling back from the hug.

Naru catches her eye. She blushes then looked away. Naru smirked then grabbed her chin softly. He made her look at him. Into his eye's that seemed to lure her.

Naru caputured her lip's into a heated kiss. Jay was in shock. This was her first,and he was the best kisser ever. She was surpirsed she was good on the first try.

(Of course Kagome,and Inuyasha are like watching know.to curious,lol.They are both blushing like mad!)

Naru pull's away smirking. She looked up at him still blushing a pink color. Jay smiled shyly,and looked at he ground. Embrassed. Naru pulled her into a hug.

She relaxed in his arm's. Kagome smiled,and Inuyasha rolled his eye's. There's a loud crash,and Dachi is being threw threw the tree's harshly.Both Kagome,and Jay stand up quickly.

"DAD!"yelled both sister's.

He struggle's to his feet. Kagome run's over to him,but someone grab's her by her hair. She squeaked out in pain,and looked up at the person held responsible.

Dachi yelled"Damn it,Jetah!Let go of my daughter!"

"She's my daughter you-AH!"yelled Jetah feeling the red eyed Inuyasha dig his claw's into his chest.

Kagome is pushed to the ground by Jetah. Pain begin's to shoot threw her stomach. Kagome scream's out in pain,and stayed on the ground. Dachi got up,and helped Inuyasha pissed. Jetah touched Inuyasha's mate,and that meant trouble.

Dahi yelled"Get Kagome out of here!Jay,Naru!Get going!"

"Right!"they both say as Miroku picked up Kagome.

The other's made their way.

Naru called"I suggest we head south to my mom!Not far from within these tree's!Keep running we'll be there in no time!"

"Right!"yelled Miroku running in incrediable speed.

_**By Dawn**_

They finally got there. Took a whole night of runnining though. Shippo worried about Kagome. Miroku laid her on the matt the woman laid out. Her long raven hair spilled down her back,and her jade eye's full of worry. Her name 'Hayata'

Hayata yelled in a hurry"Monk,Kitsune,Naru out the hut now!"

They left the hut as instructed. Hayata's jade eye's darkne a bit,and she egins to make a medicine.

"Do you need help?"asked Sango.

Hayata pointed"Get your friend some water.Put it in that bottle there.She'll be fine"

Hayata force Kagome's to drink the disgusting green herb,then make her drink about 2 bottles of water. Kagome threw up in the bucket. That of which Hayata sat for her.

"What's wrong with me?"asked Kagome coughing.

Hayata smiled"You're pregnant child"

"WHAT!"yelled Kagome in complete shock.

Kagome passed out,and Sango giggled in joy. Jay was in complete shock.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Philter Necklace Chapter 6"Shattered Part 2"

Inuyasha was pale when Kaede told him the news. He was feeling faint but refused to faint. Kagome awoke later. He was by her side. Everyone left. Giving them some space.

Kagome had been pregnant since the time they entered the fedual era.

"Where's my dad.What happened?"asked Kagome in a hurry.

Inuyasha captured her lip's. She relaxed. He pulled away. She looked into his eyes. Kagome looked at the ground remebering something.

He grabbed her chin softly,and made her look up.

"I already know.I'm very happy,Kagome"whipered Inuyasha smirking.

Kagome hugged him around his neck. He smirked,and hugged her back.

Kagome asked"Now tell me what happened?"

"Your father chased after Jetah.He ordered us to come back.Miroku,Me,Sesshomaru,and Naru are gonna go to finish all of this"explained Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered"How do you not know he might show up here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out"he said sitting up.

Kagome asked"Wait about 3-days.I have a feeling thing's are going to get a whole lot bad if you leave."

"Alright"he said nodding.

Kagome asked"Whose Sesshomaru?"

"My half brother"grunted Inuyasha,and she giggled.

_**Three Days Later**_

The weather had become rainy,and cold. Everyone had decided to wait there. Sesshoamru decied he had to clean up Inuyasha's mess. Today was the day. She knew it was going to happen.

No one moved from the village. They waited. For the first exploison. They got their wish. There was a loud bang outside.

Naru ran in the left of his head bleeding"Dachi,and Jetah are here!Jetah has an ally,and it isn't preety!Dachi is badly wounded!"

"Dad!"yelled Kagome trying to go outside but was stopped by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome I need you to leave here.Far from here"

"I want to see my Dad,Inuyasha!"yelled/half sobbed Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled"He'll be fine!"

Hayata stood,and looked at Inuyasha. He nodded with approval. She walked up behind Kagome,and she softly yet hard enough. She hit Kagome on the back of her head. Hayata caught Kagome as she passed out.

"Thank you.I need you to get her out of here"sighed Inuyasha in a low tone.

Kilala transformed. Inuyasha picked up Kagome,and laid her on Kilala's back.(Lets pretend Kilala is hayata's,and she's about to give her to Sango,k?If I already had Kilala in here...then my bad.I'm totally out of it today) Kagome breathed softly,and her face peaceful.

Hayata nodded"I'll protect her with my life,Inuyasha"smiled Hayata.

Inuyasha nodded"Alright let's go"

Naru kissed Jay then followed them out. Miroku did the same to Sango. Then he left.(They go out)

Sango got all her stuff,Jay packed up a lot of stuff,and Hayata packed up some more stuff. Soon a Sango was about to go crazy her mother walked in.

"Mum!I was so worried!"sobbed Sango in hre arm's starting to feel worried about Miroku.

Miyami smiled"It's quite alright.I'll be your assitant today,Hayata"

"S...sister?"asked Hayata wide eyed.

Miyami smiled. Hayata hugged Kagome. Sango looked dumb-found.

Miyami pulled back,but smiled"I'll explain later.Now...we have to get you all out of here"

They got everything they needed,and left into the night. Sango was amazed to see that it was Naraku,and Kikyo. They were fighting Inuyasha, and the other's. Kikyo had this cold look now though. Her stomach slightly blump.

She looked at Inuyasha's pale,pissed face,and gasped.

"Oh kami no.Please tell me that's Naraku's child in Kikyo's stomach"hissed Sango.

Miyami smiled"It is.Relax,Sango.Inuyasha is pale because Kikyo gave in to Naraku,and not him.He'll quickly come into sense whe-

"What happened?"asked Kagome groggily.

Sango gasped"You're awake...um...you need to get-

"Wait a second.Where's Inuyasha!"yelled Kagome sitting up fast.

Her head spun a bit. She looked down to see Inuyasha way down. She squeaked,and clinged to Miyami who had touched her shoulder. Trying to calm the pissed pregnant girl down.

Kagome called"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha looked back,and up. His expression soften's when he see's tear's. He turned away,and continued to fight. She looked a bit hurt. He turned back where she was disappering.

He mouthed one thing. she was lucky fate was on her side. She listened carefully.

"_Promise me no tear's Kagome.I'll return to you as soon as I can.I love you"_

Kagome whispered back"_I...I promise.I love too.please return to me soon"_

Inuyasha nodded softly then dodged a arrow Kikyo shot. Kagome glared at her. She glared right back. Kagome turned away after seeing her stomach.

"It's Naraku's.Relax,Kags"smiled Sango.

Shippo was quiet. Watching Jetah in disgust. Naru looked at Shippo. Shippo smiled and waved at him. Naru smirked and kept fighting.

Jay asked"Why are you so quiet,and how do you know Naru?"

"I'm quiet for many reason's today,and Naru's...like my brother."smiled Shippo softly.

Kagome scooped Shippo into her arm's. Jay looked at his backside then at Jetah. What was the deal? Did Jetah do something to them both while Kagome had been the other side? She surely would find out. Jay smirked at Sango who looked at Kagome scared.

When Kagome looked at Jay she had a straight face. Kagome looked at Sango oddly. Sango let out a strangled sign.


	7. Chapter 7

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Philter Necklace Chapter 7"Shattered Part 3"

Everyone looked at the misty cloud's in silence. Kagome felt a thousand mile's away from Inuyasha. She felt tear's burn her eye's many time's,but she refused to let them fall. She promised. Kagome looked at everyone's sleeping bodies.

Pain shot threw her stomach once again. Kagome winced.

"You need to get some rest,Kagome"moaned Miyami sitting up.

Kagome whispered"I can't sleep.I'm worried about,Inuyasha"

"All I can tell you is...Sesshomaru is not going to let his younger brother die.Relax.Sesshomaru has been trained.No one but his father can match his power."sighed Miyami. "Go to sleep.If you don't you're hurting yourself,and the pup"

Kagome sighed"Alright.I'm gonna go to sleep"

Miyami smiled. Kagome laid her head on Kilala's soft fur. She fell asleep instantly. Miyami shook her head.

_**Dawn**_

They were finally at their destination. Kagome was still asleep. Jay had went for a walk with Shippo. Hayata,and Miyani stayed to talk. Also watch Kagome.

As a promise to Inuyasha.

"Do you think he'll be back by the pup is born,Onee-chan?"asked Hayata.

Miyami shook her head"I very well doubt this.This battle isn't like fighting a flea.I have a feeling he'll come to vist.All of them...hopefully"

Hayata watched as Kagome shifted in her sleep. She looked at the fire in silence. Sango only lookedat the fire. Not to say anything at the moment.

_**The Woods**_

Jay yelled"Spit it out!"

"What!What are you talking about!!?"yelled Shippo.

Jay yelled"I know you're not,Shippo!Where's the real one!?"

Shippo began to smirk,and then laughed. The fake glowed. Jay was thrown back into a tree. The fake became a boy about 15. He had shoulder-length hair,and silver eye's.

"I knew it.Hmph.Someone as beautiful as you...who knew?"he smirked takeing a step toward.

Jay got to her feet wobbling"Stay away from-ah!"

Jay fell back to the ground,and held her throbbing leg. It began bleeding fierecly. A needle stuck out.

"W..w..what the hell?"groaned Jay feeling dizzy as the boy knelt to her.

He smirked"The name's Youa.Sorry to do this but...

Youa captured her lip's into a passionate kiss. Jay bit his bottom lip,and stabbed a needle in his back then got up running into the forest. Even thugh her leg hurt. She tripped,and began rolling down a hill. She finally rolled to a stop.

She couldn't take it anymore. Jay bursted out into tear's. She was in pain on the outside,and inside. She knew she was looking like a helpless clone of Kagome's. Younger version.

"Jaylin!"came a shock voice.

Jay opened her eye's angerly,and pulled out a needle but relaxed when she saw it was Naru,Inuyasha,and the other's. She dropped it,and stayed where she was.

Inuyasha asked worried"What happened!Where's Kagome!?"

"She's fine!Shippo...was never Shippo...I-

Dachi walked threw them,and picked her up. She felt his disappointment then got on her own feet.

Jay grunted"I can walk on my own"

"What were you doing out her alone anyway,Jay?"asked Dachi.

Jay hissed"Whatever."

"What?"he asked with a warning voice.

Inuyasha looked at how cold Naru looked in the eye. He could see how Kagome looked when she was alone. Dachi looked as though he just remeber something then relaxed.

Dachi asked"Is that why you're angry?I missed your birthday,again?"

"That's besides the point!Ever since Kagome appeared you've been acting all cold toward's me.Like I'm the enemy or something!It isn't my fault I'm not strong like Kagome!It's your's!Whe I asked to be trained!All you said was "No,you'll get hurt!"yelled Jay.

Dachi whispered"I did the same to Kagome,an-

"I am not Kagome!Can't you see that!We have different mother's!"yelled Jay turning red just like Kagome would.

Dachi looked at her with guilt in his eye's. A nagging question bit at her lip's.

Jay asked"Why do I look so much like her.Why?"

"You don't have different mother's.You...you were born from the Shikon jewel a few year's after the war,and all"explained Dachi.

Jay asked"S...so I don't have a mother?I'm just a clone of your precious,Kagome?!"

"You're no a clone,Jay!"yelled Dachi.

Jay yelled"Then what am I!?Huh!?"

Dachi had no answer to that question. She had tear's, then shook her head. Jay knelt over,and yanked the needle out her leg. She winced. Hayata, and Miyami appeared. Kagome not far behind.

"Jay?What's wrong?Dad?W...what's going on?"she asked a bit still asleep.

Jay glared at Kagome angerly"Nothing"

"J...jay?What's your problem?"asked Kagome feeling anger flare at her look.

Jay yelled"You!That's the problem!"

"What!I didn't do anything to you!"yelled Kagome clenching her fist.

Jay did the same"Stop copying me!"

"I did it first!"yelled Kagome.

Naru yelled"Hey!Enough!"

"Dad...what's going on here?"asked Kagome.

Jay yelled"I don't have a mother!I'm a got damn soul taken out of a fucking jewel shard!"

"Watch your mouth"yelled Dachi,and Miyami.

Kagome whispered"What?Dad...-

"It's true... that's why he's alway's glaring at me!He wished I was never wished to be here!"yelled Jay.

Dachi yelled"That isn't true!"

"She isn't me,Dad.I know I disappointed you for how I acted when I was her age,but...don't take it out on her"hissed Kagome.

Dachi looked at Jay then Kagome"I'm sorry."

"What did you do?"asked Jay know to curious to be angry.

Kagome looked at the ground"I would never listen.I never listened.I just wanted to hate the world,hate Jetah,hate my mother,and hate dad.I even hated myself.What made him be distant from me was when he told me to go get some wood for the fire.I...I tried to kill myself...he caled me a taitor and that I was letting Jeta win...a month after that day...that's how we seprated"

"Oh"was all Jay could think of to say.

Miyami yelled"What the hell,Adachi!"

"I know...I'm sorry.No matter what the truth is...I'll love you both the same.I've been foolish because of this place."he sighed relaxing.

Jay,and Kagome smiled at the same time. They only nodded. Hayata smiled at the two look a like's.

Miyami smiled"You two look so much like Midoriko"

"I look more lik-hey"yelled Kagome,and Jay at the same time. "Stop that!"

They glared at each other. Everyone walked back except Inuyasha,and Kagome. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arm's. He'd been badaged already. She was glad she didn't see the way he realy looked.

She would've been in tear's probably.

Kagome whispered"I missed you so much!Is it all over yet?"

"No.We have to leave back again tonight.He's toughter than we thought.I might not be back to see our pup born"he said a bit sad.

Kagome whispered"But...Inuyasha-

"No,buts.I'm so sorry,Kagome.I'm only doing this for you,and our pup's protection.If I stay here.He'll come here.It'll only take him a few hour's to restrengthen"he explained as his ear's flattened.

Kagome began to sob quietly"Please don't go,Inuyasha."

"I have too,Kagome"he said hugging her tighter.

Kagome sobbed"I-

"Listen to me,Kagome.I'll return.I promise."he whispered in her ear's softly.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He wiped her tear's away.

Inuyasha whispered"You promised me no tear's"

"It's hard,Inuyasha.I'll miss you so much"she said pouting with her lip poked out.

Inuyasha laughed"Nice try."

"Meanie"she said pouting even more.

Inuyasha captured her lip's into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back. His hand rested on her stomach softly. Kagome smiled in the kiss. She felt trust,and ease wash over her. He pulled back.

Kagome smiled"Just promise m you'll be careful,Inuyasha"

"I'll promise you even more.I promise to come back with no scar's.Also with the world's favorite smirk"he smirked down at her making her giggle.

Kagome smiled"You make me so happy,Inuyasha."

"You make me way more happy,and stronger,Kagome.that's why if I see you crying...it make's me weaker.So I need you to give me strength"he said hugging her.

Kagome nodded"I know you'll return healthy,Inuyasha"

"Yo,Inuyasha!We need to get moving!"called Sesshomaru with a grunt.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss. She blinked back tear's.

Inuyasha smirked"There you go.I'll be back before you know it,Kagome!"

She watched him leave. Kagome sighed then smiled. Making her way back to the hut.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

(Also when the baby is born.Since the pup is half demon it'll be 1 already.Not 9 months)

Philter Chapter 8"The End"

_**Nine Month's Later**_

Kagome panted as she waited for Miyami to give her the signal to push.

"Push!"she called.

Kagome pushed. Crying feeling the room. She laid back panting of exhaustion. Jay ran back in with a heavy bucket of water. They began to clean the pup.

Jay squealed"It's a boy,Kagome!"

Kagome nodded tiredly. After while. The pup was placed in her arm's. She sat up. He had long silver hair.

With raven strand's. Kagome cooed at how addicting his hazel eyes were. They closed,tiredly. He also has two dog ear's on his head. She smiled.

"What are you gonna name him,Kags"asked Jay.

Kagome smiled"His name will be Inihara Hisato Takahashi"

"That's beautiful,Kagome"smiled Miyami.

Shippo walked in. He'd been found not to long back. Locked up somewhere. Youa hadn't been heard from. Inihara was sleeping soundlessly. Everyone smiled down at the pup. If only Inuyasha were there. Kagome kept thinking.

_**A Week Later**_

Kagome was finally healed,and could go outside,and walk around. Inihara was alway's smirking at Kagome. He looked so much like his father. She continued to wonder when he'd come back. When they'd come back.

Jay's playing with the laughing Inihara. Kagome's looking at how the rain is falling down. She turned away when her name was called out.

"What's wrong,Kagome?"asked Hayata.

Before she could answer there was a loud exploison heard. Naru ran threw the door limping. He fell onto the floor.

Kagome asked"W...what!?Naru what happened!Where's Inuyasha!"

More exploison's were heard. Naru got to his feet.

"You guy's need to get out of here,and fast!"he yelled.

Kagome say a loud blast heading toward the hut. She heard Inuyasha's voice yell out in anger. She jumped in front of Inihara as the blast hit the hut. He whimpered queitly.

Kagome whispered"Shh...it's alright"

"DAMN IT!YOU BASTURD!"yelled Inuyasha growling fierecely.

Kagome looked back to meet eye's with Inuyasha. His eye's were red. He looked at Inihara then growled toward Jetah. Another blast was sent by Youa. This time Naru knocked it out the way with a punch.

Naru yelled"You're really beginning to piss me off"

Adachi yelled"Go check on Kagome,Inuyasha!We got it for a few mintues!"

Inuyasha's eyes became amber as he ran toward Kagome. He picked up Inihara. He looked for any scar's.

"Are you alright,Kagome?"he asked with full concern.

Kagome nodded"Yes...b..but what about you?"

He had a gash on his side. Inuyasha ignored her question. She relaxed a bit.

"His name is Inihara Hisato Takahashi"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead. She smiled softly. Kagome took Inihara out his arm's.

Inuyasha whispered"I need you to get as far as you can from here,K-

"Ah,ah"exclaimed Inihara pointing behind his father.

They looked at where he pointed. Jetah was charging toward them. Miroku charged toward him,and blocked his sword with his staff.

Miroku yelled"Hurry,Inuyasha!I can't hold him long!"

"Go,Kagome!Now!"he yelled after kissing Inihara,and Kagome's forehead.

Kagome ran toward the forest. Inihara began to cry as Kagome ran further into the forest. Thing's seemed to darken. Hayata,Jay,and Miyami were behind him.

Kagome skid to a stop"Where's Sango!?"

"She stayed to help!"called Hayata.

Jay asked"Where are we g-AH!"

Jay fell back. Youa was on top of her. She was struggling,and screaming. Kagome put Inihara in Miyami's arm,and tackled Youa. They rolled around on the ground.

Inihara cried louder. Kagome finally knocked Youa unconicuess. She tyed him to the tree. Really tightly. They began to run on the path again.

Kagome had a scar on her cheek. They finally,after runnning mile's,after mile's came to a ditch. They skid into the ditch. Kagome sat on the ground. Panting.

Explosion's were heard from a distance. It was very faint,but very frightening. Kagome cradled Inihara in her arm's. They all clenched to their weapon. Kagome had teached Jay a lot during pregnancy.

She was a fast learner. So...she could use the poison's know.

_**Night Rain**_

Inuyasha watched the bright blue expand around Jetah,and his minon's including Naraku. They yelled out in pain. The light began to disappear. Inuyasha felt pain shooting threw him. He fell to his new's.

Right beside the non-breathing Adachi. He punched the grond angerly. His last word's echoing in his head.

"_Tell J.Jay...Ka...Kagome.That I love them.P.Please take care of them...p..p..please..._

Inuyasha growled angerly as his body began to shine. His soul was being taken by the Shikon Jewel. Which was in the heaven's. He could know join his wife,Midoriko. Sesshomaru,Miroku,and Naru walked up to him as he stood.

They walked into the forest. Following the other's scent's. They saw rope cut in front of a tree, but ignored it. They finally found everyone in a ditch asleep. The log above them blocked out the rain.

Inihara opened his eye's soon as they took a step closer. Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,and Naru smirked at that. When they took the next step. Kagome put Inihara behind her,took a needle out,and then opened her eyes. She relaxed seeing who it was.

Kagome looked around"W...where's my Dad?"

They looked at each other. Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly then shook his head. Kagome's eye's teared up,and she dropped the needle. Jay was looking directly at the needle,pale.

"H...he's dead?How!"yelled Miyami standing.

Inuyasha whispered"He jumped in front of me when Naraku show a poison tentacle toward me.He told me to tell you that he'd alway's love you"

Inuyasha hugged Kagome. She cried silently in his arm's. Naru hugged Jay. Sango looked at Kagome,and Jay with guilt. She had lost her father when she was only.six.

This day was reminding her of it every second passed. Miyami hugged Sango to confront her. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru awkwardly.

"Don't even think about hugging me you pervert"growled Sesshomaru.

Everyone laughed. The mood changing. Shippo laughed as well. Inuyasha picked up his son. Everyone headed back to the mondern time.

They no longer wanted to stay in such a horrible place. When they returned Kohaku was relieved to see them all alright.

Kagome asked curious"W.what happened to Kikyo?"

"She had to return here after she had the evil child"grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eye's as she finished up on his wound. Time passed. Everything was going as they would've wanted life to go. There was only one problem. Youa came as well. Pretending to be a regular person...but they all knew he wasn't.

They kept they're eye's peeled.

Kagome whispered to everyone in the room"Can we finally rest now?I'm pooped!"

Everyone laughed. Even Sesshomaru laughed. Along with his girlfriend Rin. All was well...nothing nor no one could change that.

_**THE END**_

_**REVIEW PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
